The Basics
Jashinism is a small religion compared To many other religions. When most people hear jashinism, they either 1) Never heard of it. 2) They think it is fake, anime-religion. 3) They believe that we worship the devil/Satan. 4) They believe Hidan the " jashinist " Character from the anime naruto, is the Prophet. All of these are Wrong. Jashinism is a religion that is older than Christianity, and maybe even Hidanism ( c. 1500 b. c. e ) However due to Buddhism and Shintoism Which came later on, it was almost lost. It is asked to stop saying things like this on the internet: 1) That the religion isn't real. 2) That anyone that believes in the religion is a moron. 3) Or that we are a blood-thirsty vampire cult, we are not required to kill and cause destruction so Jashinism is not a cult. So what we follow, jashinism is a philosophy similar to Buddhism and Taoism I the sense that it is about living in harmony. We learn to live life without fearing pain,but rather to understand and accept it.something we kind of live by is " if you don't understand pain, you have no right to inflict it elsewhere" even if you do understand pain, it goes against jashinism to hurt someone, the ONLY time it is OK to hurt another living creature is in order to protect yourself or someone/thing you care for such as a family member, friend, pet,etc basically, our goal is to live a in harmony and peace since pain is inevitable we try our best to understand it rather than fear it. We help each other not hurt each other, our god should be the last to hurt anyone. Q: So does Jashin love us all individually? A: Yes. When Jashin sees that you believe in him, it does not matter if you are black, white, male, female, gay, straight, teen, adult, or from what religion you came from. If you will accept Jashin into your life, He will welcome you with open arms and love you as one of His children. --- Q: Say I'm a Jashinist How do I go about spreading His word? A: Since not everyone is right for Jashin, only try to convert those who you've personally deemed worthy. If they won't convert, then since they have rejected Him, they have become a heathen. Many leave it to Jashin to judge the masses. . --- Q: My child says to be of your religion, and is constantly praying to this 'Jashin' even though me and the rest of my family are purely (insert religion here). I don't approve of their choice of religion and defiance of the word of (insert god/gods of previously stated religion here). What do I do, and are you sure your 'followers of Jashin' aren't all psychos that belong in a mental ward? A: To be of the religion Jashin is to adopt a different way of seeing life, to see things for what they truly are. Our reason for our often angry, rebellious, and devout personalities is that we see people constantly hurt by those ignorant to the suffering of others. The highest sin one can commit in this religion is to do just that; hold ignorance in the deliberate or accidental suffering of those who do not deserve it, and can be redeemed by letting oneself be killed by a Chosen by the form of our most holy ritual. You should accept the fact that your son/daughter has a different way of viewing life than you. It is entirely one's own choice to become a Jashin, and what they do with their life is entirely in their own responsibility. If your child is a Jashin, they are not 'going to hell' or anything of the sort. We are not all psychos, we are just often misunderstood by the ignorant in life. Q: What does it mean to be a 'true Disciple of Jashin'? A: Essentially, it means becoming immortal and devoting eternity to serve under Jashin on Earth; carrying out His judgement to the hopeless and giving large quantities of blood in longer rituals, because their immortality makes them survive any sort of injury or decapitation, and makes them immune to all diseases. When one is Chosen, they will definitely know, because their DNA is overwritten by Jashin's hand, and they will become albino--resulting in naturally white hair, paleness of the skin, and red, pink, or violet eyes. However, when one Chosen is utterly disposed of, as Hidan was, it will come to Jashin's attention and he will benevolently end their life where they will be lovingly rewarded. --- Q: After saying one of your prayers and completing a ritual for the first time, I feel powerful and tingly. Not to mention a dark, warm sense of something watching me. A: Almost all new followers report that they feel almost supernaturally powerful after their first proper prayer and ritual. This is normal, and it is Jashin branding you with His mark. Your soul will forever have His symbol engraved in it. 99% of the information on the internet about Jashinism is incorrect. I doubt you took the time to correctly search for information and that's why you kept finding incorrect sites. It sounds like you got your information in the first paragraph from Narutopedia and/or a dictionary website. Jashinism is mostly passed down orally. But you want a book? Inshi no Jashin written in the early 1900's. It's in the Library of Congress and exists in Japan. Why are you even going on about universal principles? There is no such thing because all people are different and do not have the same principals as their neighbors. I want that link to official religions, cults, and/or minority groups. Also, just because it might not be officially recognized in the USA means nothing. Jashinism is a dying religion. It's probably not recognized because the Hidanists do nothing but damage. Jainism is irrelevant to this conversation. Jainism and Jashinism are different. Why would we seek support from Satanism? It's another separate religion. Jashin is not the devil and Jashin is not evil. Again, another irrelevant addition.